Sibling Rivalry
by TNBCcrazed
Summary: What if I told you Raven had siblings? What if I said those siblings were coming to stay for a bit? What if I told you Raven's twin sister has a thing for BB, who loves Raven, who also loves BB? Interested yet? Bet you are! Beasven, and some StarXOC. It's T, but I might start to get some real bad language and stuff later, then I'll change it.
1. I

**Raven's sibling(s): Colis (Younger brother) Ravette (Twin sister) Renwick (Twin brother) Zane (Older brother)**

**Yeah! Raven has a big family!**

* * *

CH I: Meet my Brothers... and Sister...

* * *

"Dude! Stop cheating!" Beast Boy yelled, slamming his fingers on the controller.

"How am I cheating?" Cyborg asked, barley even trying. "Raven, am I cheating?"

Raven wasn't listen, she was pacing. Back and forth, back and forth. She had been doing it for about three hours, and it was whereing a rut into the floor.

"Uh Raven?"

"Cy's right, Beast's wrong." She said.

"Cy? Beast? Are you okay?" Beast Boy asked. "What's with the pacing?"

"I'm not pacing, just walking back and forth in a straight line... there's a difference."

"O... kay, but why?"

"Family, if you must know."

"Oh, don't tell me you da-"

"No."

"Oh, mother, then?"

"No..." She trailed off. "Uh, brothers, and sister."

"You have brothers?! And a sister?!"

"I take it she doesn't talk about us much?" A deep voice said from the doorway of the common room. "That stings, Ravy."

The three Titans stared at the four people in the door way. One, the tallest, had midnight black hair, and a dark navy green cloak. The next was a girl, near Raven's height, she had black hair, and her cloak was a blue-black color, like Raven's but darker. The next boy had the same features as the girl, but his black hair had purple streaks on the bangs, and his cloak was red. The final was, definitely, the youngest, his hair was purple, like Raven's, and his cloak was the same color as Raven's.

"Raven!" The youngest said, basically tackling her in a hug. "I missed you, sister!"

"Oof! Uh, hey, Colis. I missed you, too, buddy. I'm still not a huger, though."

"Nice to see ya again, Raven." The oldest nodded.

"Hey, Zane."

"Ravy!" The other two yelled. "How's our favorite sister?!"

"Ravette, Renwick."

"The three Rs reunite!" Renwick said.

"'Three Rs?'." Cyborg questioned.

"Raven, Renwick, and Ravette." Raven explained. "We're identical triplets."

"Triplets?!" Both boys questioned.

"Yep. Mom told me a rumor that Raven and Ravette were conjoined at the hip, but we got them separated for... reasons." Zane said. "I dought it, but I can't speak for it. Never seen either of their sides, before."

"Is that was the scar on my side is from? The monks said it was a birthmark." Raven stated. "I'm still older though!"

"Whatever, Raven." Ravette said. "You gonna introduce us to your friends or not?"

"Sure. Beat Boy, Cyborg, these are my siblings. The tallest is Zane, the girl is Ravette, black and purple hair is Renwick, and my little dopple-ganger-opposite here Colis. Guys, these are my friends. The green one is Beast Boy, and the half-robot is Cyborg. There are two more friends, Robin and Starfire."

"The Boy Wonder? Sweet!" Colis said.

"Don't you need to control your emotions better?"

"Nope! Mine aren't powered by emotion, remember?"

"...Hold him when Robin comes in." Raven said.


	2. II

CH II: Viagra is-Oh no, Alarm!

* * *

After an affair of hellos when Robin and Starfire got back, the five siblings went into Raven's room.

"So, you didn't really say, why are you guys here?" Raven asked. "Not that I hate a chance to see my brothers, and sister, but..."

"What? We can't just show up to stay for a bit?" Renwick asked, half as a joke. "We can't just want to see our sister, one of the infamous Teen Titans? Which you never mentioned!"

"I like to keep my personal life and work life away from each other." She muttered.

"That didn't work out to well, though, did it?" Ravette said, and Raven glared. "What? I was just sayi-"

"Let it go." Colis said.

"For a kid, you're pretty mature." Raven smiled at him. "You wanna give Beast Boy some lessons?"

The two siblings shared a laugh. The other three smiled.

"Returning to the matter at hand." Zane said. "We're here, parcally to tell you something, and because you've been so distant."

"What do you want to tell me?"

"Well... it's about mom... uh..."

"Mom's dead." Renwick said.

"...Well, there goes my happy mood." Raven said. "The other reason?"

"Like Mr. I-can't-say-mom-died said. You've been being distant and we're worried."

"You know my powers are controlled by emotions, I can't _afford_ to not be distant. It might make the world end! ...Again."

"Are you sure you aren't experimenting?" Zane asked.

"With what?"

"So you deny chasing the purple dragon?"

"What purple dragon?!"

"Drugs, Raven."

"I'm not on drugs! I have some prescribed Rozerem, but that's it!"

"What do you need Rozerem for?"

"Did I ever ask you what that Viagra was for?"

Zane blushed, making the triplets smile, while Colis was just confused at the fancy names.

"What's Ro-zer-em?" Colis asked, more to Raven then Zane.

"It's a fancy name for sleeping pills." Ravette said.

"Oh, well, what's Viagra for?"

The four siblings looked at each other. True their little brother was twelve and going to learn this sooner or later, but still...

"Um, this is a boy thing, soo, Renwick or Zane."

"Well, I told Renwick when we were little, I think it's only fare he tells Col."

"*Sigh* Fiiiiiine. Some brother..." Renwick muttered, then looked at Colis. "Viagra is a pill for guys that... uh... well, it... helps..."

The other three tried to hold back laughter at their brother's failing attempt to describe Viagra. Renwick was blushing trying to explain it.

"It, uh... w-well, how do I...?"

An alarm sounded. And the boy let out a breath he didn't know he was holding in the first place.

"What the heck is-"

"Titans! Trouble!" Robin yelled. "Cinderblock! C'mon Raven!"

"Can my siblings come?!"

"Sure!"

"You guys up for kicking some bad guy butt?" Raven asked, watching the smiles grow on their faces.

"You better believe it!"

"Let's go!"


	3. III

CH III: Cinderblock Rock

* * *

"So, where's Cinderblock?" Raven asked into her com.

"You should be near him." Robin said.

"Uh, is he a giant cement brick with appendages?" Ravette asked. "Cause I think I just found him."

The flying Titans (the Roth siblings, Starfire, and Beast boy) looked to the left. There was Cinderblock, destroying a building.

"Awesome!" Colis yelled.

"Yeah, until he throws something at you." Raven said. "Just don't get yourself killed, Col."

"I won't! I'm not a baby anymore, Raven!"

"No but-WAH!" Renwick dodged a part of a building getting thrown at him. "Holy shit, this guy's insane!"

"Hey Col!" Zane yelled. "Kick the baby!"

"Don't kick the baby!" Colis yelled. "I forgot the word I need to say!"

"Really? ...You forgot the one word you need to say to use your powers?"

The violet haired boy gave a sheepish grin and scratched the back of his head.

"Forget the word! Just shoot the guy!" Renwick yelled, shooting purple energy at Cinderblock.

"Think!" Zane said, before joining the battle.

Cinderblock raged on, throwing random heavy objects at them. He picked up a blue Dodge Caravan and threw it at Star, who was to focused to notice, until Renwick managed to get her out of the way. He was about ready to tell the alien to watch out, but his breath was caught. All that came out was something the sounded like an 'eep' and a hiccup at the same time. _"Holy Trigon... she hot!"_ The boy thought, staring at Starfire.

_"Staring, dude! You're staring!" One of Renwick's emotions, Happy, he guessed, said. "Stop staring!"_

_"Let him stare!" Love said. "I mean... no, let him stare."_

_"Both of you be quiet!" Renwick shouted in his head._

(A/N: Yes, I believe all Raven's siblings have emoticlones, you will see-er-read them a lot, don't hate)

"Uhhh..." He said awkwardly.

"Hey, lover boy!" Ravette called, firing at Cinderblock once more. "Stop staring at her!"

Renwick snapped out of his trance and blushed, letting Starfire go.

"CAAAR!" Beast Boy yelled.

A car came flying and hit Raven, knocking her down to the pavement, and out like a light.

"Oh, hell no!" Zane and BB yelled together. "No one hurts Raven!"

The two boys attacked from different angles, until the three other siblings helped them knock out the giant mass of living concrete. Raven sat up, shaking her head.

"Dude! Raven! Are you okay?" Beast Boy asked, now more concerned with helping the telepath up.

"Fine. Beast Boy. I'm fine! Now let go."

"Aw, why?"

"...My brothers can be... a little over protective. And right now Zane is giving you a death glare that could kill Slade."

Beast Boy looked over his shoulder and paled. Zane's eyes almost burned with black fire and his sharp teeth were bared, and the growl he was giving could make a teenager piss himself. Or did make the green teen piss himself and he let go of Raven.

"You have fangs?!" Beast Boy shouted, pointing at him.

"Only when I'm pissed!" The dark boy answered. "It's a half demon thing!"

"Will you leave him alone?" Raven asked. "I'm not little, and I don't need protecting."

"Well, I don't trust the boys you hang around with!"

"I've been on this team for almost two years, I'm sure if any of them tried to hurt me badly, they'd be six feet under by now."

"That's was you said when you were twel-" Renwick started

"Shut up!"

"C'mon Raven, you can't hide behind that cloak forever!" Ravette said.

The four sibling started to argue. Colis landed next to Beast Boy and Robin.

"Who's wants pizza?" The twelve year old asked, as if oblivious to his fighting siblings.

"This happen a lot?" Cyborg asked.

"More than you'd think. Again, who wants pizza?"

"Sure, why not." Robin shrugged.

"Hey! We're goin' for pizza!"

The four stopped fighting and looked at them.

"Wait up!" They shouted.


	4. IV

CH IV: Feeling Other's Emotions Can Suck

* * *

"Wait, so," Renwick started, suppressing laughter. "you're tellin' us, you guys got turned into a cat, monkey, bear with a too-too, a bunny, and a lamp? By a guy named Mumbo?"

"The guy was a good magician!" Cyborg said.

"Now that I think about it, that was pretty funny!" Beast Boy laughed.

"Don't think about it." Ravette warned, then pointed to Colis. "He'll read your memory."

"What?!"

"I don't try too!" Col defended. "It just sortta happens... like when these three make something explode."

"I'll have you know I haven't made one thing explode seance I was eleven!" Raven said.

"What about that time Rage took over?" Beast Boy questioned. "Or when we watched Wicked Scary and your fears escaped your mind. Oh, then there was that time you ended that world! Then when you dated that wizard trapped actually turned out to be a dragon, whatever happened to him anyway?"

"All good came out in the end!"

"What good?"

"I now have control over my emotions... most of the time, I admitted I can be fearful, Trigon will never come back as the prophecy's completed, and... well... I learned some dark magic, that's gotta count for something."

"Wait a minute! Dark magic?" Zane questioned.

"I don't _use _it. Only if it's necessary. I'm guilty of practicing, okay?!"

"You can't use dark magic with your powers!"

"You... I'm going home!"

And like that Raven flew off to the T shaped tower.

"Wow. Who put Root-beer in her tea cup this morning..." Renwick muttered, Beast Boy blushed and laughed nervously.

"That would be me." He said.

"You actually did that?! Dude, you are my hero right now!"

"I am?"

"Yeah! I did that once and she threw me out the window!"

"Really? She just threw the cup at me. Guess she was mellowed out."

Colis smiled, trying not to laugh, but failed. The teens noticed this and looked at their pre-teen companion.

"What's so funny?" Cyborg asked.

"Raven, that's what!" He laughed, falling back on his chair. "Hahaha! Oh Azar, this is too funny!"

"Do tell!" Starfire said.

"I can't believe it!" He took a minute to compose himself. "I can't tell you, sorry!"

"Why not?" Robin asked.

The young half-demon just shook his head. "I like my head _on_ my shoulders, Robin. If I told you, Raven would send me to Trigon!"

"Fine, we should all get going anyway."

The group got up and left the pizza place. The Titans walked, while the four remaining siblings hovered above. Colis kept his smart grin for a few minutes, but it disappeared when he looked at his sister, who was looking at Beast Boy. _"Oh man..."_ He thought. _"This could be a problem. Sometimes I hate this emotion-feeling-thing I have!"_ His gaze shifted to his second oldest brother, who had started walking beside Starfire. _"Oh no, Not him too! Dang it Renwick!"_

_"This can only end in disaster..." He heard his Timidity say._

_"Sweet, sweet, disaster!" Rage yelled. "Can we kill them soon?"_

"You two be quiet." He whispered. "I'm not killing anyone."

Once back at the tower, Col ran to Raven's room and practically banged on the door like a maniac. The door swooshed open and Raven looked at her little brother like she could kill, until realizing who it was.

"What is it? Did Ren get his hand stuck in the sink?" She asked.

"No-"

"AHHHH!" Came a cry of pain.

"...Never mind. I need to talk to you." He felt that smart grin come back.

"What is it then?"

"So you know how I can feel other's emotions?"

"Yeah, so can I. So?"

"Well, before you left, I could feel you emotions, three stood out. Frustration, probably at Z, Saddness, that I don't really know, but what stood out the most was..."

* * *

**DRAMATIC TENSION!**


	5. V

CH V: A Hand in the Grinder

* * *

"Well, before you left, I could feel you emotions, three stood out. Frustration, probably at Z, Sadness, that I don't really know, but what stood out the most was Love." Colis laughed, before Raven pulled him into her room.

"What was that last part?" She asked, setting him down.

"You, my sister, are in the big L-O-V-E! With B-E-A-S-T ...B-O-Y."

"I don't love Beast Boy!"

He ignored her, and started singing.

"Raven and Beast Boy sittin' in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes babies in a baby carriage!" He sang.

"Will you shut up! I don't love Beast Boy!"

"Okay, I'll change the lyrics then! RavETTE and BB sittin' in a tree-"

"U-R-S-H-U-T-I-N-G up." Raven interrupted. "Ravette likes any guy that'll give her two glances."

"True, but I _felt_ it. It's coming off of you right now like melted butter. Jealousy and Love, and it's all for BB!"

_"What the hell does that little b #$% think he's talking about?!" Raven's Rage yelled._

_"Don't talk smack about our bro, four eyes!" Bravery yelled._

_"COME AT ME WUSS!"_

_"Please don't fight..." Timid muttered._

_"SHUT UP TIMID!"_

_"Don't yell at Timid, you horses-a$$!" Rude yelled._

Raven sighed. "Well, thanks for stirring up my emotions, Colis, but..."

"STOP PULLING!" Renwick cried. "GOD IT HURTS!"

The two ran into the common room, and in the kitchen part saw Zane trying to pull Renwick's hand out of, what looked to be, the garbage disposal. The other stared.

"ZANE STOP! YOU'RE GONNA RIP MY ARM OFF!"

"Stop being a baby!" Zane grunted. "We've gotten it out of this situation before!"

"What the heck happened?!" Raven asked.

"BB dared Dr. No Brains to stick his hand in the gawd-damn garbage disposal!" Ravette yelled.

Colis felt a mix of emotions. Fear, coming from Ren, and the Titans, frustration, from Zane, worry, oddly enough from Raven, then there was Fury, and it seemed to be coming from Ravette. She was infuriated at Ren, but also at Raven. This caused the you sorcerer to worry.

"OW! OKAY! STOP! STOP! STOP!" Zane let go. "Um... Okay... We gotta... do you guys have any butter?"

"Yep. Why?" Cyborg asked.

"I have a plan!"

The twin sisters shared a shocked gasp.

"It can't be!" Ravette said with fake surprise.

"The world must be ending again!" Raven copied the voice.

"My head isn't just for looks, y'know!" Renwick glared.

"Tell me about it." Beast Boy said.

"Beast Boy," Raven started. "Name one time you've had a good idea."

"Um... Oh! No... Uh... How about when... Uh... Well... I SAVED YOUR LIFE BEFORE!" He yelled in defense.

"And I save yours about three times a week." Raven rolled her eyes.

"Oh don't be such a meanie Ravy-Wavy." Ravette pouted, pinching Raven's cheek.

Raven slapped her hand away. "Call me that again, I will rip your head off your shoulders aND SHOVE IT UP YOUR-"

"RAVEN!" Zane shouted.

"She knows that name makes me angry!"

"That's no reason to swear!"

"I wasn't gonna!" Raven started to whine.

"Oh, what were you gonna say then?"

"I was gonna say shaft."

Mostly everyone, except Renwick, Zane, and Ravette, laughed at that. Ren didn't laugh, cause of his predicament, Zane just didn't get it at all, and Ravette because... yeah.

"Not to break up the chat, but I'M STILL STUCK!" Ren yelled. "Will someone get butter or something!"

"I got it, you big baby." Colis said, already heating up a small bowl of butter. "Just be quiet."

"My hand is caught in a garbage disposal, and I might bleed out through my hand!"

Col rolled his eyes and put the now melted butter around his brother's trapped hand. Zane then grabbed his arm and yanked.

"AHH!" Ren screamed, and something blew up, but his hand was free.

And bleeding all over the floor.

"DUDE!" Beast Boy yelled. "That is nasty!"

"Put it under cold water." Raven stated. "Someone get some bandages."

"On it!"

BB took down the hall, quickly coming back with the white bandages. Star patched up Ren's hand, the boy blushed most of the time. When she was done, he smiled, but lost his balance for some reason and fell.

"Just sit on the couch, Ren." Ravette pinched the bridge of her nose, and the middle child of the three triplets nodded, doing as told. "Why'd you do something so idiotic, anyway? Last I checked you were the smart one."

"Nope." Ren said. "Raven got the smarts, I got the looks, you got fifty/fifty, so you're smart and pretty!"

The teenager didn't realize he, unintentionally, insulted his older-by-five-minutes sister (A.K.A Raven), until the toaster exploded.

"Did I say something wrong?" He questioned.

"Nope." Raven said, heading back to her room.

"...Aw s #%."

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, I know big words! XD IT'S A F# %& # EASTER METRICAL!**


	6. VI

CH VI: Some Form of Love Square?

* * *

"Way to be insulting, bro." Col said.

"He was just saying how things turned out." Ravette said, rolling her eyes. "She can be such a drama queen."

"I have to go with Coly on this one, sis." Renwick said. "I mean, I basically said she wasn't pretty, that's low for a brother, twin none the less, to say."

"I still say she's being a bit dramatic. So she isn't pretty, it's not like she could love, even if she tried."

"Aren't you supposed to be sportive of Rae or something?" Beast Boy asked. "I mean, I don't know if sisters support each other, but..."

"We never really got along. Well, before Raven was taken by the Monks of Azarath, we got along great. But then she started reading more and stopped hanging around with us, what with the whole emotions thing..."

"I thought it was because you stole her boyfriend when you were ten." Zane said, reading through a book Raven had left out.

"She had a boyfriend when she was ten?" Robin questioned, Zane shrugged.

"Our dimension is a strange world, Robin. Hell, BB could have a kid that's about a year old by now."

_"There's that serge of jealousy. From... BB AND ROBIN?!" _The twelve year old though. _"Well at least I know Beast Boy _likes_ Raven. That's awesome, but what if Robin does, too. IT'S A LOVE SQUARE! Or is it still a triangle? Raven loves BB, whom probably likes her, and Ravette like BB, and Robin might like Raven..."_

"Little dude, are you okay?" Cy asked.

"Yeah, fine... Just, emotions and what not." Col said.

"You sound like Raven."

"I try. Anyway, I need to talk to her."

Colis left, and Ren pouted a little.

"He's... (3...4...) Five years younger than me, and he's already more mature!"

Zane raised an eyebrow. "And we should be surprised?"

"Yeah, well... uh... I'm board..."

"Nice save, genius." Robin said.

"Oh, sure, everyone say a stupid joke now, because I'm in the mood for _that_."

"Okay. A Priest, a Rabihe, and an Atheist meet in a feil-"

"Stop, Beast Boy." Cyborg said. "All these years with Raven, and you still don't know what sarcasm is?"

"Actually, I wanna hear this!" Ren said.

"You realize this is _Beast Boy's_ joke, right?"

"Yeah so?"

"According to Friends Robin, Cyborg, and Raven, Beast Boy's jokes are not 'humorous'." Starfire said.

"Hun, I am the complete opposite of Raven in every physical and/or mental way! Go ahead, BB."

And so Beast Boy told his joke. While it wasn't funny, it wasn't exactly stupid, either, and it made the teen empath boy smile. While everyone else groaned at it.

"Dude, that was corny in so many ways." Renwick laughed.

"Well, it's good to know there's someone in Rae's family with a good seance of humor." Beast Boy said.

Colis then dropped on the floor out of scenic nowhere, cause them to stare at the boy. His skin was white and his face had a tromitized look.

"Col, what happened?!"

"She sent me to a dimension... full of Demon Zombies." He said. "It took me TEN MINUTES TO GET BACK HERE!"

"Oh, what did you do?" Zane asked. "Raven doesn't send us somewhere unless she's really pissed."

"We were talking. Then we got really mad at each other. Um, bad words got thrown, then she sent me to the creepy place."

"Okay. Um. Anyone who's still in the mood for living I suggest we leave Raven alone."

"Then guess I'm not in the mood for living!" Beast Boy yelled, already running down the hall.

"...Is he always this stupid?"

"Yeah..." The remaining Titans said.

* * *

**A/N: Didn't write in the joke for reason, the most important of which would be I here angry religious people can be terrifying.**


	7. VII

CH VII: No Powers For Raven

* * *

_*Knock Knock*_ "Raven." Beast Boy knocked on the door. "You in there?" _*Knock Knock*_ "I can here you breathing so I know you're in there."

"For the last time I don't-" The door swung open half way. "-Oh. Beast Boy. What do you want?"

"Just checking on ya, Ravy." Raven let out a low growl and her eyes turned red. "Um..."

"Well, you checked on me. Now if that's all..." She closed the door.

"Oh... okay... yeah, you're being private, that's cool." Beast Boy said, making his way back down the hall. "Good ol' private Raven..."

"She didn't open up, huh?" Cy asked when he got back.

BB noticed that he and Ren were playing a video game. He walked up to watch someone else get their tail kicked by Cy instead of him. Only that wasn't the case.

"She isn't an open book, that's for sure." Renwick said. "HA! Beat you again, Cy."

"How?! Dude you're cheating!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"No!"

"Yeah!"

"No I didn't!"

"Yeah, you did!"

"Shut up!" Ravette yelled. "Both of you are idiots."

"What's go your panties in a twist?" Zane asked, only now getting into the conversation.

"Those idiots and their game. I need to go do something."

Ravette left through one of her portals.

"Wounder what that was about..." Colis muttered. "Girls are sooo confusing!"

"Wait until you get older." The other boys muttered.

Col laughed.

* * *

"So you admit you like him?"

"Why haven't I kicked you out of here yet?" Raven questioned her sister.

"Stop dodging the question, Raven!" Ravette said.

"Well, you like him, too!"

"Well DUH! I mean dem ears, sister."

"God... did you come in here just to question my relations with Beast Boy? Or do you want something?"

"I just wanted to know if you ever planed on, y'know, actually asking him out, cause I will if you don't."

"That... isn't fare! You know I can do that without my powers going haywire!"

"Oh relax. I'd only date him until I got board. You can be his rebound!"

"Beast Boy is NOT a TOY!" Raven yelled, now mad.

"Oh boo-hoo. He's a big boy, you can't make his desitions!"

"Listen you little harpy, he had his heart broken by his LAST GIRLFRIEND! I'll be damned if I'm gonna sit back and let my own _sister_ make him relive that pain!"

"Oh I'm scared, Raven. What exactly are you gonna do?"

As soon as the question was asked, Ravette was thrown through the door, hitting the opposite wall. Raven pined her there with her dark magic, eyes glowing red for the second time that day.

"Do _not_ underestimate me, sister!" Raven seethed.

"I thought you'd have more control." Ravette smiled, not even phased. "Rage still get the best of you, though."

"You have not begun to feel Rage's wrath!"

"RAVEN!"

The two empaths turned their heads, there stood the gang of boys (and Starfire) and Ravette smiled. Raven hissed, much like a cat. Zane conjured up a hand of green energy around Raven, who just struggled. The adult sourserer sighed, making a swift motion, which only caused Raven to shriek.

"Stop it, dude!" Beast Boy yelled.

"Shut up! I know what I'm doing!" He yelled back.

The black hand disappeared and Ravette ran over to the Titans and hid behind Beast Boy. Soon after, so did the green hand and Raven shook her head.

"What did you just do?" Raven asked. "I feel... weird..."

"I hate to say it, but I suspended your powers." Zane replied. "Something I learned a little back."

"You did WHAT?! How the hell...? Wait, what happened to them then?"

"They're in a bottle, kinda. I know it's somewhere in your head."

"So Raven has to powers now?" Beast Boy asked.

"Pretty much, she can still levitate, but that's about it."

"Well this sucks..." Raven muttered.


	8. VIII

CH VIII: Taken

* * *

Raven layed on her bed, glaring at the ceiling. Not once had she felt so much hatred towards her brother, or sister, or at all, really. What didn't help were her emotions yelling and crying and whining at each other, each blaming the other. All but poor Timid, who kept trying to stop the yelling, but kept failing.

_"This isn't helping anything!" Timid said._

_"Oh, shut up, Timid!" Rude said._

_"It's all your fault anyway!" Rage yelled. "You coulda stopped me, you little runt!"_

_"B-But-" Timid stuttered._

_"Rage has a point. It's all Timid's fault!" Brave yelled, it seemed all the emotions nodded._

_"But I d-"_

_"GET LOST!"_

_And so Timid ran._

"That was a little harsh." Raven said. "She's the most frigial out of all of you, unless she splits into fear, you should all be ashamed! Especially you, Happy!"

_The pink emotion lowered her head, along with the others. All but Rage who, somewhat, rolled her eyes. "I'm srounded by morons!" She yelled before storming off._

Raven rolled her eyes, then heard the Titans' alarm. Out of reflex we met up with the others in the common room.

"What's the situation now?" Col asked.

"Slade." Robin seethed.

"Who?"

"Didn't he die after the Trigon end of the world thing?" Cyborg questioned to himself.

"He's a really dangerous criminal. Raven you and Colis should stay here."

"WHAT?!" They both yelled. "WHY?!"

He pointed to Raven "You have no powers." He pointed to Col. "And you're twelve. I can't risk it. C'mon guys!"

The gang (Minus Col and Raven) left, leaving the two siblings.

"...SO what now?" Col asked.

"I'm going to meditate on the roof. Do whatever." Raven said, before leaving.

"Well, someone's in a crabby mood."

On the roof, Raven tried to meditate, but kept sensing a presents with her. When looking for the tenth time, she finally spotted someone by the door. Raven stood in a fighting stance.

"It's adorable when you have no powers, Raven." The chilling voice said.

"Slade?" Raven questioned.

"The one and only."

"How did you get up here without Col seeing you?"

"Well, the boy isn't to bright. That, and I had a little help."

"What's up, sis?" Ravette said, appearing behind Slade. "Funny thing, turns out I got daddy's evil."

"I always knew one of us would turn evil. The fact it was you, though." Raven muttered. "What do you want?"

"We'll show you. But first." The black haired empath made a swift motion, and the three were engulfed in black.

The Titans returned, the two brothers in tow.

"I never thought I'd say it, but I _never_ want to fight another villain." Ren said, crashing on the couch. "Anyone see Ravette?" The others shook their heads. "Oh well."

"How do you stand to fight those stupid robots?" Zane questioned, flopping into a chair. "I haven't been this tired in years."

"Lazy bones-es." Colis said, walking in from the hall. "How was the fight?"

"The longest robot fight ever!" Everyone said.

"That bad? You catch the guy?" Silence. "I take that as a no."

"Where's Rae?" Beast Boy asked.

"Heck if I know. I went to the roof to check on her, she wasn't there, checked her room, wasn't there. I found the little communicator on the roof, though." The boy produced the small yellow circle from a pocket. "Other then this, no sign of her."

Immediately after he said that the T.V. turned on and on the screen was Slade in all his black and bronze glory. This did, however, scare the crap out of everyone.

"Hello Titans. I see you have company." Slade said. "Let's see if I know this. The oldest is Zane, the middle is Renwick, and the youngest there is Colis, correct?"

"The hell do you our names, ya creep?" Ren asked.

"A little bird told me, and her sister, too." Whatever Slade was using, he turned, and there were the two Roth sisters, one tied to the wall in just her leotard, fairly beaten, and the other waving.

"Sorry, guys. I double crossed ya!" Ravette said.

"I always knew one of my sisters would turn out evil." Zane muttered.

"Yeah, so, y'know guys..." Raven started. "Anytime you wanna save me..."

The T.V. turned off again.

"You need to give Raven her powers back, bro!" Beast Boy said to Zane.

"...Anyone up for a mind adventure?"


	9. IX

CH IX: Terrible Timid

* * *

"Wait, whoa, whoa, whoa, what?" Robin asked, as they made their way to Raven's room.

"Col, BB, and I are going into Raven's head." Zane said, for the fifteenth time.

"I wanna come, too."

"Then that leaves three to fight Slade, his army of robo dorks, _and_ my younger-by-an-hour sister." Renwick said. "We can't beat him with three people. Once Rae gets her powers back, we'll have a better chance, then with everyone, we can banish Slade and Ravette to the crystal dimension or something. But we need four people, Robin!"

"Why doesn't Beast Boy go with them then?"

"B's been in Raven's head before, Rob." Cyborg said. "Just face facts here."

"Why don't all three of you go?" This question was directed at the three brothers.

"Triplet tracker." They all said.

"Huh?"

"Ren, Rae, and Ravy can seance out each other through a brain link they have, if they want. It's a twin thing." Col explained. "Titans GO!"

"That's my line." Robin mutter, running after the others.

"Now we need the freaky mirror." Beast Boy said, then picked up the horned mirror. "Ha! Here it-WAHHH!"

The black vortex from the mirror sucked in the three residence of the room, making them land directly in a field with yellow grass and pink sky, and chocolate bunnies, there were floating strawberries, flowers, all that makes-you-feel-warm-inside stuff. The three smiled at the place, then noticed the gathering of emoticlones in the center. Walking up, they noticed how down each emotion looked, even Happy and Love were staring sadly.

"Hey girls." Beast Boy said. "What's with the frowns?"

"We really hurt Timid's feelings earlier." Lazy said. "I blame Rage."

"Oh, shut up." Rude remarked. "Why did we even agree with her?"

"Neither one of us wanted to be held accountable for the loss of Raven's powers. So we took it out on the one emotion that wouldn't argue back. Timidity." Knowledge said. "I've never felt so low."

"This is my fault." Zane muttered. "Damn brotherly instinks!"

Out of the blue, an emotion dressed in red came into the territory, panting, Beast Boy recognized it as Rage.

"Guys... um, we have... a major... problem..." She said between breaths. "Timid... is insane... and really pissed."

"Slow down, what?" Zane asked.

"Well, I was walking, I saw Timid break a bottle with black stuff in it, I went to yell at her, and now she's eight feet tall, and really mad!"

"Crap that bottle had Rae's powers!"

"At least is was the most harmless emotion. She can't do too much." Colis said. Silence. "Right?"

Silence.

"Right...?"

More silence.

"Someone tell me right!"

"I have a feeling, those powers got her anger out." Knowledge stated. "Judging by how poorly we've treated her through the sixteen and a half years we've been alive, that's more anger than Rage, we could vary well perish."

"It's always the quiet ones to snap." Love said. "I always thought Rage would be the one to kill us and send us into insanity."

"HEY!" Rage Yelled.

"Oh like you don't think that." Rude said, arms crossed.

"At least I have enough seance to keep my trap shut!" Everyone stared at her. "...Look I almost died running here, so if we're pointing fingers-"

"NO ONE IS BLAMING ANYONE!" Beast Boy yelled, startling everyone. "We have to help Timid. Zane, can you take the powers away from Timid?"

"Sure, if we can get her to sit still for about a minute, I can take them and give them to Raven." The raven haired boy said.

"And how do we do that?!" Rage asked. "Did you not hear me say 'EIGHT FEET TALL AND PISSED'?!"

"I have an idea." Lazy said, everyone stared, shocked, at the brown cloaked emotion.

"..."

"Are you gonna tell us or just stand there, smirking like an idiot?" Rude asked.

"Chains!"

"Chains?"

"Chains!" Happy repeated, as if understanding it, again everyone stared at the pink emotion. "...I don't get it. I just like saying chains!"

"Where are we gonna get chains?"

Lazy looked at Rage, who sighed and said "Fine, but I want them back after!" She disappeared, then reappeared with arm full of chains, some big, some small, some short, some tall (long[couldn't resist a rhyme]) then dropped them on the ground with a huff. "Will these do?"

"..."

"Okay, I'll be the one to say it." Rude said, clapping her hands together. "That. Is. Kinky."

"It's not... _that_ kinky."

"WHATEVER!" BB yelled. "We still need to find, and... chain... Timid. Rage, where did you see her."

"Uuuhhhh... Not to cause a panic, but..." Rage pointed to behind the group of emotions.

Everyone turned. What was behind them could only be described as a female death dressed in grey, blood red eyes, that, if there was another set, would have made her look like a twin Rage. She was growling, low and demonic. Everyone paled, even Bravery and Rage seemed terrified.

"Nobody move." Knowledge said. "We should probably try talking to her."

"Because that worked sooo well when Rage was possessed?" Rude asked, the growling Timid walked up to Rude and shoved her, sending her into a tree. The orange emotion blinked, dazed. "Talk away..."

"Maybe we should apologize." Happy said.

"I'd rather eat a tree!" Rage said.

"I'll _help_ you with that, then." Timid growled, picking up Rage a throwing her into the same tree Rude was pushed in to.

"Ow! When did I ever throw you into anything you grey robed wuss."

"Rage! Shut up!" Brave warned. "You're only gonna make her more angry."

"That _thing_ threw me into a tree!"

Unexpectedly, Rage found herself air born again, flying threw the forbidden door, and right into the outer wall of Timid's concrete maze, where she was then pinned by the neck, staring at the timid emotion, her four scarlet eyes widened in both surprise and fear.

"I am _not_ a_ thing!_" Timid yelled, red eyes glowing bright, teeth sharp, and claws (on her free hand) ready to slash. "I am _not_ a _rag-doll_ you can just do _whatever the hell you want with! I am __**not**__ stupid, nor am I __**weak!**_ _I_ am just as important as _you or Rude, or anyone else!_" Her grip on the shorter emoticlone's throat tightened.

"HEY! PICK ON SOMEONE YOUR OWN SIZE!" Brave yelled. "Or me!"

Smirking, Timid threw Rage into the crowd of emoticlones, Happy helped the wheezing emotion stand. Brave jumped and attempted to tackle Timid. Attempted being the key word, because a 6'2" with common knowledge of fighting VS a 8'5" female grim reaper that's angry and has a tall sickle and powers, wouldn't do to much. All-in-all, Brave managed a few good hits, but is now stuck under a grey boot on her stomach, about to have that sickle through the head! Then it stopped at the tip of her nose, Brave released a breath she didn't know she was holding, and everyone watched Zane do his thing.

Timid screamed in pain, Brave crawled out from under her boot and watched the scene unfold with the others. The poor emotion cried and thrashed until a bright light emitted. When it left there was a normal Timid, woozily sitting up, only to see a circle form around her.

"...Did I just..." She started, everyone nodded. Tears filled Timid's eyes. "I'm so sorry! I-I-I..."

"It's okay T." Happy said. "We were kinda bein' big jerks to you."

"B-But... I-I alm-most k-killed B-Brave and R-Rage." Timid sobbed.

"Yeah, but you weren't yourself." Brave said. "I forgive you."

They turned to Rage, who was rubbing her throat, and Timid braised herself for her yelling. Rage walked up to her, backhanded her in the face, to which everyone cringed, then gave her a tight hug, which made everyone's jaw drop, then pushed the grey emotion back, giving her a small smile, then turned. Timid's eyes were wide as she watched Rage leave.

"...What just happened?" She asked, rubbing where Rage hit her.

Everyone shrugged.

"You guys better go." Rude said, pushing the three boys.

* * *

**A/N: Next chap they fight Slade a Ravette! I realize Timid and Rage got a bit OOC, but... yeah.**


	10. X

CH X: One Less Roth

* * *

"I really do hate to fight you, bro." Ravette said, landing a punch on Renwick's stomach. "How's it feel to have you're ass kicked by a girl?"

"Only cause I'm a lover not a fighter." The boy muttered, trying, poorly, to block. "And if you hate to fight me, why are you?!"

"Why not?"

Ren just started mulling that over, then was thrown into a wall.

_"Nice going, genius." His Rudeness said._

_"I agree." Knowledge said, the yellow Ren pushed up his glasses._

_"Hey! You're girlfriend's fighting her now!" Happy laughed._

_"Can we go home...?" Timid questioned._

"No, Tim, not yet." Ren said to the grey emotion, brfore re-joining the fight

While that was happening Robin was trying to untie Raven and keep Slade off him at the same time.

"You know, this'd be easier if you just fought Slade." Raven said, getting tired of the Boy Wounder's attempts. "Seriously, Robin, you're crashing hard."

"It's cool, Raven. How're you holding up, though?" Robin asked.

"Timid is on a rampage, and the of the people I hold closest are probably gonna die in my head soo... what do you think?"

"I see this hasn't killed your sarcasm."

Raven smiled slightly. Then closed her eyes at the sudden searing headache and high-pitched scream inside her head. (Timid screaming in pain). Once _that_ subsided, Raven felt, well, stronger. Black ora surrounded the binds and cut the rope, letting the empath stand and stretch her arms. Robin stared at her, then smiled.

"Good to see you're back." He said, going back to fighting Slade.

_"I'm sorry Raven..." Timid said. "I don't-"_

"It's okay, Timid. How mad is Rage?" Raven questioned.

_"Not at all, actually."_

"What?"

_"She slapped me, hugged me, pushed me, smiled at me, then left. It was creepy."_

"Weird..." Raven thought for a minute, while starting to fight Slade-bots (that's what they're called right?). "Did she hit her head recently?"

_"I... don't think so..."_

"Maybe she finally realized how... erm... sensitive you are?"

_"That wouldn't make her smile, and it didn't seem forced, either... Can I talk to you about something, though?"_

"Later, okay?"

_"Kay."_

The emotion stopped talking. Raven smiled. a green bubble rose from the ground, and out came Col, BB, and Zane, all smiling like idiots.

"RAE!" BB yelled, hugging her. "Dude, Timid can be tough when she's mad! But how're you?"

"Fine. And it's Ra-_ven_. Why're you all smiling like dorks?"

"We just watched _Timid_, the emotion of fearfulness, beat up _Rage_, one of the most powerful emotions, besides _Looooove._" Colis had put emphasis on love, and Raven knew why.

"Well, that makes seance."

"Nice you guys to join the party!" Cyborg said. "Now you wanna help?!"

"On it!" The four yelled, splitting up.

Soon most of the Slade-bots were down and out. BB was somehow fighting Ravette, who seemed to be quite happy with it.

"I expected you to be a lover, not a fighter, BB." Ravette said. "Looks can deseve, can't they? Look at Raven. Scrawny, emotionless, and unlovable, but on the inside she's scared of her demons. Like how on the inside of you, you're a little boy afraid of the Beast within."

"Do you _ever_ shut up?!" Beast Boy questioned.

"Only when I do this."

The raven-haired girl grabbed the changeling by the collar of his suit and practically forced the green boy into a kiss. Not a second later was she smashed into the wall by a black fist. This knocked Ravette to the floor and Raven stood over her sister, picking her up by the neck.

"Now, we may well be twins." Raven said. "But we are nothing alike. Azarath, metrion, zinthos!"

A portal with flames opened and everyone, even Slade (Whom was caught in Ren's vice-grip for knocking out Star) stared at her.

"C'mon, Raven! You aren't gonna drop me just cause I kissed BB, right?" Ravette asked. "I'll just come back, anyway."

Raven just rolled her eyes. "You really think I'm stupid enough to send you somewhere you can come back from? In this dimension, demons, half or otherwise, are executed. Have fun." And like that, Ravette was forced in the hole-thing, and it disappeared.

"...That dimension isn't actually a place to execute demons is it?" Beast Boy asked.

"I don't know, actually. Doubtful, but not unlikely, either way, she won't be back for a while."

"That's awesome!" Renwick yelled. "Now. What do we do wi-What the f #$?!"

They turned to the muti-color haired teen, who was staring at his hand where Slade had been.

"He's a ninja!" Col yelled. "I KNEW IT!"

"Does this happen a lot?" Zane asked.

"More than we'll admit to." Cyborg said. "Let's go home, guys."

* * *

**A/N: Soooo anti-climatic! XD**


	11. XI

**Last Chapter!**

* * *

CH XI: New Relations, a New Titan, and Goodbye For Now

* * *

"Well, I'm glad that's finally over." Beast Boy said, crashing on the couch.. "I'm sorry about your guys' sister, though."

The Roth siblings sighed. "She'll be back." They said in unison. Raven sat next to Beast Boy, having an in-head conversation with Timid about an emotion feeling another emotion and this whole... crazy thing.

"Hey, um, Raven? Can I ask you something?"

"You're gonna ask anyway, go ahead." Raven said.

"So, I know you just went through that whole thing with your sis, bu-"

"I can send you to that dimension if you love her. But she is not coming back here." She decided to cut him off.

"What? No way, dude! She's evil! I couldn't love someone evil!" Raven raised her eyebrow. "...Terra doesn't count!"

"You're right. She wasn't evil. So what do you want?"

"Do you, y'know, wanna... I dunno... see... um... Wicked Scary II with me Saturday or something?"

Everyone in the room looked at Raven. Truthfully, Robin was waiting for her to throw him out the window or something, and so was Beast Boy.

"Are you... asking me out?"

"Yes...?"

"Uh, sure. Why not?"

"YES! Thank you Rae!"

"It's Rave-oh forget it." Raven sighed, slipping lower on the couch, but smirked a bit, then returned to her conversation with Timid (Who apparently hadn't shut up)

_"Wait, back up Timid. I missed... about half of that." Raven, uh, thought(?) to her emotion, who nodded and started to explain all over again. Honestly, this was the longest Timid had ever spoken, to her anyway._

"Hey, Star," Ren started. "Wanna make it a double date?"

The red-head tilted her head, like a confused puppy. "What is this 'double date'?"

His sweat dropped. "Uhh... Zane, little help?"

"Sorry, bro, gotta talk to Beast Boy!" The adult said, dragging the green teen into the hall. He was about to say something, but BB beast him to it.

"Dude, I know you're gonna play the protective big brother card, but I can totally take care of Raven. Heck, _she_ takes care of_ me!_" He said. "Trust me, dude, you have no reason to worry."

"I know... just... I can't help it. I mean, she's still my little sister, it's basically my job to worry about her. And I'm not dumb, she told me what happened with the guy from the book." Beast Boy scratched the back of his neck. "It's pretty sweet you comforted her."

"Right so... are we done with the third degree?"

"Just, one more thing, Beast Boy." Zane went to the boy's height and looked at him seriously. "Hurt Raven, physically or other wise, I will kill you, then re-incarnate you, rip out your heart and send you to a dimension where you will feel nothing but pain and nightmares until you die!"

Beast Boy paled, noticing the small demonic undertone, and nodded. "Wouldn't think of it, dude!"

"Good."

The two boys walked backed into the room. "What'd we miss?"

"A whole begging session." Colis laughed. "Ren was begging to be a Titan so he could stay with Star."

"And Raven! I don't trust BB yet! Please Robin!" The boy whined. "It'd be better to have two sorcerer/sorceress than one! Pleeeaaase?!"

"Fine, okay!" The Boy Wounder sighed. "Do you mind, Z?"

"Mind? I've been waiting for him to leave ever seance he could talk." Zane said. "Keep him."

"Nice." Ren muttered. "Real nice."

"Heh, well I guess me and Col'll be going back to Azarath now."

"Aww you sure you don't wanna stay a bit longer?" Raven asked now standing.

"Sorry kiddo. We'll be seeing you both soon enough though."

The four siblings exchanged a group hug. After a moment, the other joined. They broke the hug, and the two siblings going back disappeared.

"What do you think he meant by 'soon enough'?" Beast Boy asked, the twins shrugged.

"Who knows, bro." Ren said, smiling. "He can be strange..."

"..."

"Who wants to get pizza?" Cyborg asked.

The Titans, along with there new member, left to get pizza.

_**The End**_

* * *

**Happy endings!**


End file.
